In the Phase I program, Physical Sciences Inc. (PSI) proposes to develop a training simulator for epidural catheter insertion that combines features of physical and virtual reality simulation. The simulator will consist of a commercially available model of human vertebrae covered with polyurethane that mimics the feel of skin. The physical model will allow palpation to determine the location of needle insertion, as is done to patients. Between each vertebra will be a novel actuator and position sensor. When a Touhy needle punctures the artificial skin, it enters a computer controlled haptic feedback, virtual environment. The actuator and sensor will apply the resistive force to the needle corresponding to the location of the needle tip and the tissues that are applying pressure to the side of the needle. The haptic tissue model will be constructed using tissue dimensions and the material properties of biological tissues. Phase I will build a single vertebral joint simulator. The Phase II simulator will be a complete vertebral column and include visual learning aids. The simulator will train medical personnel to deliver epidural anesthesia at several intervertebral joints for relief of surgical pain, chronic pain, and childbirth pain.